


footprint clouds in a red sky

by kunnskat



Series: be careful to not lose yourself in between these lives [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Jinchuuriki Bakugou Katsuki, Mentions of Killing Intent, Mentions of Mass Murder, Missing-Nin Mirio, Murder Plans, Orphan Bakugou Katsuki, The Midoriya Clan, The Midoriya Clan is Essentially the Uchiha Clan, Toogata Mirio is a Midoriya, mentions of dead bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: "Foolish Izuku, you think you will survive facing me head on? You should be running, you should be trying desperately with every breath to live just one more moment. Yet here you stand, lamb to the slaughter. Just as mother and father did, have you chosen to follow their path?"ORexchange Uchiha for Midoriya, Uzumaki to Bakugou, Haruno to Uraraka and Hatake to Aizawa and shake the world hard.





	footprint clouds in a red sky

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about putting this in The Hero List but ended up deciding not to. 
> 
> I don't have a lot of crossovers planned for one-shots like this one so I'll be posting this as a series of one-shot crossovers instead. Leaving The Hero List as one-shots for non-crossovers in BNHA. That way I don't have to police the tags of THL as much, which is honestly the main reasoning. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Izuku, born the second heir to the Midoriya clan, spends his childhood not good enough in comparison to his elder brother. Mirio is the heir, the genius, the future of their clan. Izuku does not begrudge him this, he loves his older brother more than anyone else in this world. Even his mother, Inko, who smiles at him and giggles at his antics and hugs him good night whenever it's just them and Mirio.

And then it's just them for a while, surrounded by the clan who greets him with smiles that are more expectant than anything else. They're waiting for him to shine just as bright, but at least their demands are whispered and not meant for him to hear. His father expects more than that and he's not afraid to say it.

Midoriya Hisashi is demanding, but he is merely making sure Izuku does his best. That's fine, Izuku wants to do his best. He wants to make father proud.

He fails more often than not in that man's eyes.

Mirio spends his time smiling at Izuku, gently teaching him techniques when he has time. He doesn't really have time anymore and apologizes more than he says yes. But that's fine, Izuku will learn outside of that and make Mirio proud when he finally has time to see how much Izuku has grown.

Mirio is easier to make proud than their father.

 

* * *

  

Izuku smiles, love in every little inch of it. He may not have pleased his clan yet, but he will. Just like Mirio, he will show this world that the Midoriya name is an honor to carry.

 

* * *

 

"Nii-san?" Izuku's words waver, a tremble in his entire body that affects him more than he'd ever thought anything could. "Nii-san what- we have to- mother and father-"

Mirio is silent, Izuku thinks he must be assessing the situation. Maybe he's trying to figure out the safest course of action from here. Maybe he's trying to think up a way to help their parents, their clan. Maybe he-

"Foolish Izuku, you think you will survive facing me head on? You should be running, you should be trying desperately with every breath to live just one more moment. Yet here you stand, lamb to the slaughter. Just as mother and father did, have you chosen to follow their path?"

The world starts lacking air, Izuku can't seem to breathe any in and dark spots flicker in his vision. Everything goes blurry, then it is all sharp. Sharper than before, details clearer in his mind like that stain of blood on his brother's arm. Like the shine of kunai thrown right at him and he's ducking before he realizes.

Mirio is trying to kill him.

 

* * *

 

Izuku cries, now. For the fallen parents, for the broken brother, for the slaughtered clan. He cries and runs and doesn't know why he's trying to survive if it means he will be alone.

 

* * *

 

There's a numbness to life for so long, questions running in his mind that demand his time. What now? Where does he go from here? What now? How is he supposed to do this all alone? What now?

"Midoriya-kun," Yagi-sama greets him, a darkness barely hidden in his eyes. Izuku is not supposed to see anything but the sadness, the empathy, but Izuku sees everything now. There are no details his eyes will miss ever again, and nothing he will forget.

His mother and father dead in their home. His clan spread out in their compound with expressions ranging from unknowing to shock and fear. Some of them had seen and known Mirio as their killer. Some of them had passed on ignorant. He still sees them all whenever he closes his eyes.

Izuku quietly looks at the Hokage that seems to expect a response, but then gives it up.

"You have been unconscious for quite a while, we were beginning to worry. I am glad to see you awake, but you will need to stay here for a little longer. A few days should suffice, while... Well, certain things must be done. Is there anything you would like of yours?"

Certain things. The compound, have they... Cleaned it already? Taken the bodies? Buried them and named them traitor to the Midoriya name?

"Their cremations?" he asks softly, the only Midoriya left to care about what happens to them all from here.

"I apologize, my boy, but it was necessary to have it done long before you woke."

Izuku goes quiet again. There is nothing else he'd like to say, Hokage-sama would have told him already if Mirio had been caught. If a trial and punishment was underway. Mirio is out there, still.

Izuku will kill him.

 

* * *

 

Izuku mourns his clan in that little period of time where he is isolated from life outside. He can't let anyone see weakness in him once he steps outside this room.

 

* * *

 

The village puts him on a pedestal and it makes him uncomfortable to have old women pinching his cheek and cooing at him, men nodding at him and giving him pithy words. He is praised for every action he takes but none of them think to correct him on anything he does wrong.

It is frustrating when he returns to the Academy and watches them scold Bakugou like he's the worst hellspawn to ever exist, to watch them sternly tell off the other pranksters in class and then to turn right around and praise Izuku when all he's done is sit and be quiet.

He does not deserve their praise. He failed to see that man for who he was before he slaughtered the Uchiha clan, he hadn't been able to stop it. Until he has his revenge, he is not worthy of praise.

Bakugou challenges him over and over and Izuku, though he loathes to use what that man had taught him, beats him at every turn and ignores him as much as he can outside of that.

That boy doesn't know the meaning of solitude, he has always been alone and so doesn't truly know what he is missing like Izuku does. He will never understand.

Izuku almost wishes he would.

He graduates. All of their class does, even Bakugou. It must be an act of God himself, though why he would choose him is a question Izuku can't answer. Maybe it's because Bakugou needs to learn to do everything on his own more than them. Well, whatever.

Izuku won't be slowed down from what he needs to do, not even by that boy and the pink girl.

 

* * *

 

Izuku sees the footsteps Mirio left behind and follows, eyes refusing to stray to the people behind him reaching out for his hand.

 

* * *

 

There is no time. Mirio is here. He is here, he is coming. He will kill them and Izuku can't stop him.

He tries anyway, the wild expression on Katsuki's face betraying the fear he feels faced with these two men hunting him. Izuku does not know why Katsuki is so desperately wanted by missing nin like his brother, but there is no time to ask. Mirio is here. This is his chance.

Mirio is here.

Izuku must kill him.

He must kill him now before he can take anyone else from Izuku. Before he can take Katsuki and Ochaco and Shouta-sensei from him.

Izuku has to kill him here and now before Mirio realizes that Izuku still has someone walking his path with him. Mirio had told him that to survive, he would have to run and hide and pray to not be caught. To live by following the darkest path because that was the only path that would take him and not his life.

Izuku has strayed, lured onto the sidewalk of safety where Katsuki smirks at him full of challenge, Ochaco scolding Katsuki like she's secretly the mother he's never had, Shouta-sensei pretending not to care yet catches them whenever they falter.

Izuku has strayed and now he will pay for it.

 

* * *

 

If walking the darkest path is what it will take to protect this team of his, he will run down it.

 

* * *

 

Izuku wakes up, he doesn't wake up, there is someone leaning over him, there are bodies spread around him, there is a loud voice insulting him to his right, there is a red sky, there is-

There is Katsuki looking expectantly at him, then grinning smugly, "you took your time, asshole!"

It's easy to smirk back even with the dead bodies piling up around them and the flickers of red everywhere, "you're a bad influence, idiot."

Laughter leaves the room and Katsuki runs after it, calling back to him, "don't worry, at least you're not as late as sensei! He's gonna freak when we wake him!"

Ah, Izuku had forgotten that Mirio had gotten to sensei before attempting to kidnap Katsuki.

He'll have to get him back for that, too now. But Shouta-sensei will wake up. Good, Katsuki and Ochaco will need him. They're both such crybabies. It balances out, Izuku can't remember seeing sensei cry even once. Does the man know how?

Izuku wouldn't blame him if he's forgotten, he's on his way to do the same.

Getting up hurts in a way that he hasn't hurt for years now, but he keeps walking. Steps steady as he clothes himself in his own stuff, just passing by sensei's room to peek in. He has no intention of being seen but of course he is. Sensei has eyes just as good as his own.

"Izuku," the man beckons him inside.

 

 


End file.
